percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastest Hero Alive Ch 21 Finale
Chapter 21: The Fastest Hero Alive Last Chapter I woke up in the infirmary as someone handed me a cup of nectar which I drank only a few sips of. I managed to open my eyes and saw Megan sitting in the seat next to my bed. “I was wondering how long you were going to be asleep Slowpoke,” she said to me. I don’t know what it was about kids of Athena and nicknames because for how smart they were, they never seemed to get them quite right. I got into a sitting position in my bed to see that I really wasn’t in that bad a shape. Then I remembered my friends. “How are they? Did they make it? For that matter, how are you?” “Hey!” she yelled at me. “Slow down, one question at a time. Malcolm and Erika are fine. Erika just had a few bumps and bruises and she was in and out within a day. Malcolm got here just in time. We were sitting down to have dinner when Percy’s bowl erupted in a torrent of sea water and Malcolm came flopping out onto his table. A few Apollo kids ran over and bandaged him up before bringing him here. A few seconds later, the same thing happened with Erika. We were all kind of worried about you. Everyone was watching Percy's bowl waiting for something else to come out. You had me...us worried," she said before hitting my arm with a quick jab. "And don’t worry about me, I’m fine see.” She lifted up the sleeve of her shirt to show me that the bite mark had mostly healed, with the exception of a small scare around her shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief for maybe the first time in a couple days and laid back down in my bed and closed my eyes happy to know that everyone was fine. A moment later I felt a pair of lips touch my forehead in a soft kiss. I opened my eyes to see Megan leaning back into her seat with a small blush across her face. “Thank you for saving me Slowpoke,” she said, and for a second I thought I heard Aphrodite laughing in the back of my mind. I went to say something in reply when a familiar voice came busting into the room. “So, how is the big hero doing?! Hey look, he’s awake finally.” “Malcolm,” Erika called from behind him, “he needs his rest.” Malcolm and Erika walked into the room. Erika had a small band-aid in the spot the rock hit her and Malcolm was walking with a crutch and had from what I could tell, several bandages wrapped around his body. We joked around for awhile and told Megan stories from our quest. About how Erika took down the harpy and how Malcolm fired my hammer at Otto. We also had to explain why Charon kept sending Erika flowers before making bets to see how long that potion lasted. Aphrodite said it was temporary, but temporary for a god could be centuries. When she asked me how I escaped the Underworld, Erika and Malcolm seemed just as interested because I hadn’t had a chance to tell them what happened. “It really isn’t that hard,” I said as a smile formed on my lips, “when you’re the Fastest Hero Alive.” Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver Author's Notes This was my first story and if you liked it I would appreciate it if you left a comment on the talk page or my profile page. I'm currently working on a new story so you can check that out if you want. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page